No es lo Mismo
by LadyH.J.Potter-Peverell
Summary: otro one-shot para ustedes... a lo mejor lo ven diferente a muchos otros, pero lo más seguro es que no... por supuesto es un SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un one-shot, espero les guste…**

**Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece**

Era de noche, nuevamente… el día había sido agotador. Las misiones también lo habían sido en los últimos meses. Hokage no tenía misericordia. Sin embargo, mañana era de descanso. Llegó a su apartamento, no se molestó en revisar si había enemigos en él, solo se quitó las botas, cerró con cerrojo la puerta de la entrada y se adentró en él.

Fue a la cocina y pasando por la pequeña sala de estar tiró sobre un sillón toda su indumentaria de iryou-nin. Se acercó a la repisa y buscó entre los contenidos de varias cajitas de té, sonrió aliviada. Puso a hervir agua y dejó a un lado la bolsita de té que había encontrado, la única.

Su cocina era un desastre, casi no había qué comer. El tener tantas misiones le impedían estar en casa, por lo que ni se molestaba en comprar comida para mucho tiempo. Si acaso había algunas conservas y algunas frutas frescas- peras, manzanas y tomates-.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse para ir a darse una ducha caliente bien larga. Después de eso se cubrió con la bata de baño y se sirvió su té. Lo bebió saboreando cada gota de la relajante infusión, sin embargo aún tenía algunos músculos de su cuerpo tensos.

Se fue nuevamente a su habitación y se quitó la bata para dormir. Se quedó quieta en silencio, disfrutando de la sensación de su respiración sobre su cuello, de sus manos sobre su nívea piel relajando los músculos que el té no había logrado… de la piel de su desnudo cuerpo tocando su espalda…

Sus besos suaves no se hicieron esperar, e iba dejando un leve rastro de saliva en sus hombros y su cuello. Sus manos no dejaban de tocar, con suaves pero firmes roces, en diferentes partes de su cuerpo… sus pechos, sus brazos, su ombligo, su espalda, sus muslos, sus labios y su parte más íntima.

_Ahhhhh_, soltó un suspiro. Las caricias que recibía, lentas, donde las quería y cuando las quería… pero algo que la desesperaba en ese momento era el sentir sus besos en su boca, y él dejó de administrarle las caricias que tanto la encendían para tomarla por la cintura y verla a los ojos, sus manos subieron lentamente hasta su cuello, de ahí se desplazaron a rozar sus labios entreabiertos con los pulgares. Entonces se acercó y los lamió y besó con ternura.

_Mmm,_ lamió su labio inferior y ella le dio acceso. Su lengua danzaba cálida con la de ella, el beso se volvía más fogoso y ardiente, sin embargo no dejaba de ser suave. Se encontraban en un abrazo firme, sus cuerpos chocaban en roces electrizantes.

Su fuerte erección presionaba contra la parte superior de su pelvis, dándole placer. Ella, por su parte sentía la humedad correr por su entrepierna.

Él la empujó sobre la cama, corriendo antes las mantas y las sábanas. Se posicionó sobre ella y se besaron nuevamente. Él comenzó a bajar por su cuello, ganando algunos suspiros por parte de ella, hasta que llegó a sus senos. Aspiró el olor de su piel, los besó, y luego los lamió y succionó con devoción. Ella tenía sus manos con sus dedos enredados entre sus cabellos, incitándolo a más para el placer de ambos. Él cambió de seno y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna con una de sus manos. Ella se arqueaba y de su boca solo salían sonidos incoherentes, producto del placer. Pero una de sus manos dejó sus cabellos para tomar entre sus manos su erecto miembro y masajearlo, así también sus testículos.

No soportó sus gemidos de placer y éstos salieron al aire, ella los tomó como un trofeo por darle el placer que él merecía. Alejó su mano de sus genitales y acarició su torso. Le besó el cuello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, con lo cual él se estremeció un poco más. Entonces él introdujo un dedo y comenzó a moverlo hacia fuera y hacia dentro con un ritmo acompasado. Ella se arqueó, él introdujo otro dedo y su respiración se disparó.

Ella comenzó a recibir con sus caderas las embestidas de sus dedos, ella pedía y él le daba. No tardó en alcanzar el clímax. Su cuerpo sudoroso se arqueó y de su boca salió un gemido de su nombre. Él sonrió mientras la veía entera disfrutar del éxtasis. Sacó sus dedos bañados en el viscoso líquido y los lamió gustoso, su sabor adictivo y que tanto disfrutaba.

Entonces abrió sus piernas, ella las enredó en su cintura.

Pero no la penetró, se dieron placer rozando sus genitales con un ritmo determinado y sus labios se besaban agitados. Cuando se separaron sabían que ya era hora, no dejaron de verse mientras su glande se acomodaba sensible en su entrada y se introducía cegándolos de placer.

Se abrazaron y escondiendo cada uno su cara entre el hombro y el cuello del otro, se amaron. Primero lento, seguro. Después un poco más rápido, pero con el mismo ritmo cadente. El sudor de sus cuerpos les daba una apariencia perlada, y el sonido de su unión junto con la imagen de ambos les daba la noción de ser uno completo. No era sexo normal, era diferente a lo que vivían muchas parejas, ellos _hacían el amor_.

Él lo sentía, cómo sus paredes lo aprisionaban cada vez más, lo cual lo acercaba más al final. Dos veces más se introdujo, golpeando el mismo punto que las veces anteriores, y ella llegó. Su orgasmo fue superior al anterior, su cuerpo se arqueó lo más que pudo y no dejaba de temblar mientras su voz pronunciaba su nombre con satisfacción. Sus paredes lo atraparon totalmente y él derramó en su interior sus cálidos líquidos buscando el tan soñado óvulo, sus labios dejaron libre al placer con el nombre de ella.

Esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Si por él fuera se dormiría aún estando dentro de ella con el mismo abrazo en el que ahora se encontraban, pero temía aplastarla, así que lentamente salió de ella viendo orgulloso su miembro menos endurecido y bañado en los líquidos de ambos, así como el sexo de ella goteando el resultado de la pasión que ambos sentían por el otro, y se colocó a un lado. Somnoliento la vio y tomándola por la cintura y la acercó. Se besaron de nuevo.

-_aishiteru…_

_-aishiteru…_

_-te extrañé_

_-yo también…_

_- Sasuke-kun?_

_-hmm?_

_-creo que estoy embarazada…_

_-hn_

**Fin.**

**Jeje, bueno, mi primer one-shot también… cómo estuvo??**


	2. Chapter 2

Nota aclaratoria: no me gusta escribir cosas TAN gráficas… pero éste y el otro " Secreto", son el resultado de perder una apuesta con un amigo lejano… así que, por si acaso… no malinterpreten mi mentalidad.

Gracias,

Itachi-niisan


End file.
